


Goddamn It

by ConnbonMurphy



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, They're like not really together, but I also didn't write anything that said they weren't together, idk I didn't write anything that said they were together, its also really short, like super short cause it's 3am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnbonMurphy/pseuds/ConnbonMurphy
Summary: He turned around and he was quite surprised when he saw a kitten hot on his trail."What the fuck?"





	Goddamn It

**Author's Note:**

> I just love giving Connor animals don't I. This is based off a cat I saw on my Instagram. Enjoy.

Maybe leaving the house at 10pm on a cold Tuesday night was a bad idea. 

Nah. 

Larry was being a bigger dick than usual and Connor needed to get out of there before he did anything he would regret. 

So here he was walking down the streets of the small town he's called home since birth, phone to his ear, joint in his mouth and head in the clouds. He was trying to drop the pot but it was hard when he was getting yelled every single time he stepped through his front door. 

"I mean really, Evan, he's never cared about me, I'm pretty sure he cares more about-about I don't know probably some weird lawyer shit he always complains about!" Connor scoffed. He's not sure if he called Evan before or after he lit his joint. 

"I'm sure that's not true. I don't like Larry anymore than you do, but he's trying connor." Evan could practically hear Connor rolling his eyes.

Believe it or not, Larry was actually indeed trying. He wasn't doing a good job, but he was trying. One of his colleagues son had recently died in a car accident. The boy was about the same age of Connor and for a split second at the funeral, Larry could see his own son laying in the casket. Pale and cold. It made him sick. 

Larry knew he hadn't been the best father. Hell calling him a decent father would be pushing it. He knew that Connor had problems but he refused to actually see them and just passed his son off as another moody teenager. After Connor's second attempt at death, he had decided it was finally time to face the facts and get Connor help. His picture perfect family wasn't going to happen if one of them was six feet under. He wanted to help his son.

Problem was, Connor didn't want his help. Connor was honestly quite offended. Larry hadn't cared about him for the past 17 years, why should he get to care now? 

"He's a little late. He just doesn't get to decide to care when it's convenient for him! He dug out an old baseball glove y'know. Something about trying to bond with me." Didn't he leave his house to try and calm down? 

"I know trust me. How do you think I feel when I get letters from my dad asking why he didn't get anything for Father's Day." He could hear Evan let out a huff of amusement on the line. "Why don't you come over? We could bitch about our daddy issues and eat pizza." 

"You had me at daddy issues." Connor hug up his phone and turned around as Evan's house was in the opposite direction that he was walking in. He turned around and he was quite surprised when he saw a black kitten hot on his trail. 

"What the fuck?"  He wasn't really asking anyone in particular but the kitten responded by walking up to his foot and stepping on his boot. Connor looked around. Someone had to be messing with him. 

He leaned down to remove the kitten and walked away but the feline wasn't having it. Wherever Connor went, the kitten was right behind him. 

"Goddamn it." He whispered and leaned down to grab the kitten.

* * *

He arrived at Evans at precisely 11:03pm. 

"What took you so long?" Evan sat on his couch and grabbed his laptop that was resting on the coffee table. He had his pizza order ready to go but he didn't wanting it arriving before Connor got there. Then he would be stuck with dealing with opening the door and talking to the pizza guy and standing awkwardly while the pizza guy counted the change. He wasn't doing that.

"I had to stop to by the store to get cat food." Connor pulled out the small can of cat food from the plastic bag he had set down. 

"Why did you get cat fo-" Evan didn't finish his sentence before Connor was pulling out the tiniest kitten he had ever seen from his pockets. 

"How did he even fit in your pocket?" Yes Evan had questions as to _why_  Connor had a cat in the first place but this question was particularly important to him. 

"I honestly have no idea these pockets aren't even all that big. And I actually think it's a she." He said picking her up to his face. 

"So what you just found a random cat on the street and decided to keep it?" 

"Yes actually. I mean can you imagine how pissed Larry will be when I bring her home? He might have a heart attack."

"Maybe don't just pick up stray cats to piss off your father?" Evan suggested.

"Nah."

The two spent the rest of the night eating pizza and talking about anything and everything as nature documentaries played on the television.

It was about 2am when Evan had crashed on connors shoulder and kitten lay on connors lap asleep.

He began to gently play with the kittens ear which was beginning to wake the small cat up. She starred up at Connor with yellow eyes and began to purr. At first Connor was just going to keep her for the night and give her to his dealer in the morning. The guys house was a zoo and he was sure that he wouldn't mind Connor bringing him a cat. He'll me might have even given Connor some free weed. The kitten had climbed onto connors stomach now and was making herself comfortable. 

"Goddamn it." He whispered. 

* * *

 

Evan woke up alone on the couch. 

"Con?" Evan mumbled.

He stretched and herd a voice coming from the kitchen.

He stood up and made the short trip to his kitchen where he found Connor eating a bowl of cereal with the kitten on his shoulder. 

"Connor?" 

"Oh Evan, hey. Hope you don't mind I grabbed some cereal. I tried waking you up but you wouldn't budge." 

Evab sighed and walked over to his fridge. He wasn't sure why, he wasn't planning on eating breakfast. 

"That cat is going to fall." 

"No she won't. She likes being tall. Don't you Salem?" 

"Salem? Really?" Evan let out a chuckle. 

"Yes, Salem. What else are you going to name a black cat?" 

"So are you really keeping her?" 

Connor grabbed Salem from his shoulder and held her to his chest. 

"Yeah. At first I thought it was a dumb idea, but I've grown attached. If anything bad happened to Salem, I would kill everyone and then myself." Connor said with a straight face as he wiggled his finger in front of her letting the cat grab at it with her paws and bite. 

"Who knew?" Evan sighed.

"What?"

"Who knew a cat could make you comit mass murder." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did y'all catch my b99 reference it's pretty fucking obvious.


End file.
